The Kid
My name is Jerry, I have a good home and I'm married, but our life was turned around after a decision we made that would change our lives. We had always tried to have a child but could never have one We tried 3 times but each time failed. We were starting to get desperate, and since we couldn't have a child. We thought about for a while about adopting a child. Now that was a hard decision because money was tight, and adoption takes a lot of work. But after lots of thought, we thought we should go through with it. Caroline, my wife, wanted a boy to adopt and she thought we should adopt one out of the states. So the next day, we went to our local adoption agency to find the right boy to adopt. We had talked about the right boy to adopt, and after several agreements, we wanted a boy around 10 and that was from Africa. So we talked to our adoption agent and told him what type of boy we wanted, he then said they had 10 boys with what I wanted and he went to get photos of them. After a long look at them, we decided on kid number 8. He was short, with a nice smile, but poorly dressed, and his name was Jake, and he was 10 and a half. So after talking some more, it was settled we could get Jake in a year. Boy was that a long year getting ready, all that paperwork, it was hectic, but it was all worth it on the day we got Jake. He was now 11, but that was OK, he still looked the same, he seemed glad that he had a new home. He didn't seem to show it though when he saw us, he just did a small smile and stopped. We thought he would be more happier then that, we thought we must have been shy about the trip and all that. After we finished with the agent we headed home. Jake was quiet all the way home, not talking when we asked questions, and when we showed him his room he just shut the door. Caroline just said that he was nervous and just needed a few days to get settled in, so we thought nothing of the behavior, that night though is when things took a turn. At around 1:00, I was woken up to some loud monster screams that sounded demonic and all that. It sounded like it was coming from Jake's room, so I ran to his room and he was sound asleep. I must have been hearing things, because earlier, I had watched a scary movie about a possessed man. So I went to back to bed and soon it was morning. When I woke up, Caroline was making breakfast for Jake and I and he was talking to her. They were talking about spending the day together with me and going around town. I thought that would be exciting, so after breakfast we went around town going sightseeing visiting the mall, going to the park, trying out different restaurants, it was a great day, but another bad night. At midnight I was woken up to what sounded like this time a monster speaking I couldn't hear most of it but what i heard was " Kill.....Neighbors....then." Once again, I thought it was just my mind playing tricks and went back to sleep. In the morning Caroline was once again making breakfast and told me that we were going to make friends for Jake, with the neighborhood kids. I liked that idea because Jake did need friends he couldn't live here for the rest of his life. After breakfast, we went to our good friends the Omar's who had a son named Bill, who was 12, he could be great friends with Jake (we thought). When Jake met Bill he just stared at him and then said " Ready to play?" Bill said he felt a little uncomfortable around Jake, but Bill had to play with Jake to see if they were good friends. They went down to the Omar's basement for a few hours alone, so we didn't know what they were doing down there. After 2 hours, we went to go take Jake home, what we found was shocking, Jake was playing a video game, and Bill was cowering in fear and shaking. Bill's mother hugged him and asked him what was wrong. He then pointed at Jake and said one word "dif-f-ferent." After that Jake was not welcome at the Omar's anymore because a few days later, we found out Bill had committed suicide, they wouldn't say how though. We figured it was something Bill saw to why he would kill him self. At the time we didn't know it was Jake but we would soon find out. Later that night, I heard the same monster sounds again, and this time I knew it wasn't my head, I was hearing something, this time I heard the sound say "GET PARENTS SOON!" When I heard that I was starting to wonder if it was a monster, but then I had a second thought, what if it was Jake? I know that sounded stupid, but Bill pointing at Jake saying different, it was starting to add up. The next morning, we were going to make a new friend for Jake, this time we were going to try the Phillips they also had a 12 year son his name was Samuel. Now he had heard about Bill committing suicide, and was worried that was going to happen to him. But his parents said he would be all right. But this time though we kept a closer eye on Jake just to make sure nothing bad was happening. All they did was play checkers and cards they were having fun until it was time to go, The Phillips decided to have Jake over tomorrow. So the next day, Jake and Bill had another play date.We left them alone and went to talk outside. 2 hours later we went to pick up Jake, what we found was disturbing. Samuel was dead, he had been hanged by someone. The first opinion was that Jake did it., and the Phillips did and almost attacked Jake. But me and Caroline told them to have the police handle it. The police asked Jake if he hung Samuel, he just said no, he said that Samuel hated his life, and that he wanted to end it, and tell no one what he was doing but now he had told. Some thought he was lying some said no, in the end he was released from charges and they believed his story. That night me and Caroline were talking about how these were 2 deaths ever since Jake showed up, we knew he was behind it be had no evidence, and now nobody would come near our house or let us in their houses, because they were afraid of Jake. That night, I heard strange sounds coming from Jake's room it sounded like talking of killing 2 people named Caroline and Jerry. I knew now, there was an evil presence in the house I just knew it,and it had to be coming from Jake. So the next thing I was behind Jake's door with a knife. I knew I was being crazy, but I had to know if there was an evil presence. When I opened the door to his room the sound stopped and Jake was asleep facing to the wall. I decided to get the truth from Jake. So woke him up and a loud screech came from him and he looked at me even though I blacked out, I remember him having red eyes and maybe sharp teeth. When I woke up I was in the hospital Jake and Caroline were looking at me, she told me that he found me, knocked out and shaking. She also told me she had some big news. Jake's parents were found in the country that he lives in. (If you didn't know his parents went missing which is why he was put up for adoption). I actually seemed happy, I knew Jake was the evil presence and so when I said good bye to him he whispered to me " The evil is in me I will show it to others too." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story